The Blind Nuke-nin
by Dark0Insanity
Summary: I was a normal guy with bad luck, but after striking a deal with a shadowy figure near death. I found myself blind, in the Narutoverse, and stuck at 17. But I'm not going to let that keep me down, oh no. I am determined to change the plot for the better. But where should I start? Contains swearing and violence. SI OC
1. Losing My Sight in the Oddest Way

**Hey~ everybody! I know I need to update The Night Sky but I kind a sort a have a small writer's block at the moment and thought that this would help ^u^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Get your ass out of bed! If you're not out of that damn room in the next ten minutes, I will come in there and drag you out by your fucking hair!" I huffed silently as I heard my father's pounding footsteps got farther and farther away from my door. I looked back to the mirror hanging from the cracked wall and stared at my refection. I had on a plain gray tee that was mostly covered by my near black hoodie. I had slightly baggy faded blue jeans that had a small silver chain hanging from my right pocket. I was purposely dressing like this to allow me to practically blend into the crowd with the only hints of color being my red scarf and my red eyes that were framed by my plain black hair. I turned away from the mirror and slipped on my shoes without a sound.

I opened the old wooden door with practiced ease, not allowing one sound to be made. When the door was opened enough to let me just barley squeeze through without a problem, I shut the door behind me and stealthily made my way down the ricity stairs and picked my way around the empty beer bottles that littered the house and lifted my backpack from the kitchen table and made my way to the back door, which was conveniently in the kitchen and I got out without a problem.

I wish I could say that for every other day that I've had to go through after my older brother and mother died in a plane crash. When we heard of it, my dad decided to deal with the loss by drinking.

Every. Single. Day.

When he gets drunk, he gets violent. _Extremely _violent and since I'm the only one that puts up with him, the violence is always directed at me. I have a few scars from him as well. No one besides me - since my dad is always too drunk to remember - knows that I have them. I also had a few other scars that came from... other... kinds of beatings.

I sighed, watching as a few snowflakes drifted to the ground where they melted right away as I slowly made my way to school. As I turned another corner of the busy city, I was roughly pulled into an alleyway and pressed up against the cold bricks behind me. My eyes opened slightly, slowly allowing vision to come back to me.

"So glad you decided to show up Red, we were looking for a source of entertainment and then we saw you." said the guy holding me off of the ground, I glanced back noticing that there were at least three others behind their 'leader', "We were going to go easy on you, but since none of us could find you last week. We're going to go all out." At the last syllable, I was dropped to the ground. I accepted my fate and didn't even bother to dodge or block as they began beating me.

**(/0u0)/ (-0n0)-**

They continued their assault on my fragile body well after four hours before they stopped and walked away, leaving me on the ground with my blood pooling around me. I refused to make a sound from the beginning, they didn't mind it at first but after me staying silent for three full hours, one of the guys decided it would be 'fun' to stab me multiple times. Some in vital spots, some not so vital but as the blood refused to stop spilling from the wounds, I felt myself grow colder.

I grunted, moving as slowly as I could until my back was no longer on the wall, but on the ground with me facing the sky as snow started coming down on me heavily. The white flakes stained red as they floated into the red liquid around me that was growing steadily.

**"Such a shame, a poor soul that has done nothing wrong not even in its past life. And yet, dealt a very bad hand by life indeed."** A chilling voice stated calmly. My head lolled to the right where the voice was coming from and I couldn't believe my eyes. Sitting on one of the boxes, that someone was too lazy to put away properly, was a shadow-like figure with piercing yellow eyes with tails slowly wagging around him. I couldn't tell how many he had with my blurring vision.

I opened my mouth to ask a question that popped up only to resemble a gapping fish until I was finally able to gather up my voice, slightly wincing as it cracked, "W-Who are you?"

The figure was surprised at first, but that surprise quickly turned into amusement, **"You must be very close to death if you can see me young one, very close. But you don't seem ready to move on."** I saw him cross his arms and tilt his head as if thinking something through.

We stayed in silence before he eruptedly stood up and crouched down by me, brushing the stray hairs out of my face with surprising gentleness, "What are you doing?" I asked, my vision getting slightly blurry as I forced myself to stay awake and stared at the strange man.

He ignored my question as the tails wrapped around my body with the same gentleness as before but kept me parallel to the ground, **"I've decided I'm going to make you my host for your new life, seeing as if I didn't you would forget all about this life and we can't have that."**

I scrunched up my eyebrow in confusion, "What... do you mean?"

**"I looked through your memories and noticed you've watched an anime called 'Naruto' and 'Naruto Shippuden' correct?"** I nodded, too weak to do anything else, **"That is the world that I come from, I've been stuck here for a long time since the only way I can get back is if I have a host. And now that I found you, I can go back to my world. But there's a slight problem."**

"Slight... problem...?"

He nodded, petting my head in a comforting manner, **"Seeing as you are extremely close to death, you'll have to give up something of yours to both keep your memories and for me to be sealed inside of you."** I nodded, thinking about what I could willingly give up without regretting it.

You kind of needed both your arms and legs to be a ninja.

I could give up my ears, but that would look weird not to mention I would be at a huge disadvantage.

Mouth? No, I'd rather not have an IV sticking into my arm 24/7 to keep my body healthy

Nose would be the same as ears.

...

What about my eyes? I have already seen a lot of stuff that people my age and older shouldn't see and I would most likely get either captured by the ANBU or the Akatsuki because of my eye color, besides I could use chakra to help me locate things around me.

Eyes it is then.

"My... eyes..." I managed to squeeze out with what little breath I had.

He nodded, **"Okay then, any specific part of the Naruto time-line you want to start at?"**

I took a deep breath, "Before Kurama's attack... I want to change the plot for the better." I grimaced at the pain that shot through my body, my vision now going dark.

He seemed to understand as his fingers hovered over my dimming eyes, **"Alright, but a month before the attack, I'll train you on how to use your chakra and for you to adjust to the chakra."** I think I gave a look of panic when he said that as I noticed his smirk, **"Don't worry, I'll make it so you're the same age you are now and you'll be able to stay that way until the 'main characters' as people of your world calls them are all the same age as you. See you on the other side, Yoru."** I felt myself smirk back at him. I felt his fingers dig into my eye sockets before I slipped into a dark abyss.

* * *

**Hm... A blind ninja that knows what's going to happen in the future and wants to change it any way he can... I can sense the chaos brewing from here.**

**********Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.**

**********See you guys next chapter!**

**********(P.S. the next chapter of The Night Sky will be uploaded sometime next week, so hang on for just a bit longer ^^')**


	2. Blind in My New Life

**Hey~ everybody! Dark0Insanity here to bring you the second chapter of The Blind Nuke-nin! It was a little hard to write seeing as Yoru is blind and all but I somehow managed to do it and completed this chapter :D**

**Review Response:**

**Skeek622- **^w^ I try and I'm glad you think so

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. I just own Yoru**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

I groaned as bark dug into my back from the tree I was leaning against. True to his word, Okono - what I decided to call him seeing as he wouldn't give me a name - trained me inside my mind for a whole month while also allowing my physical body to adjust to the changes and my training. I was mostly trained with a blindfold seeing as I wouldn't be able to see once I was let out except for when I was learning Japanese. Okono taught me some jutsus along with combat and chakra sensing. Once the day before the attack came, I was let out.

Using the training I had received, I instinctively sensed the chakra around me not even bothering to open my eyes. My 'sight' was assaulted with various shades of green in the shape of trees, grass, bushes, and any other type of plants besides the occasional blue and other colors that took the shapes of animals. After making sure I was alone in the forest, besides the animals, I started gathering up my chakra in my legs and jumped. Landing on the tree branch above me, giving me a better 'view' of the surrounding landscape.

I smirked, wanting to annoy the bijuu, _Hey Okono._

I heard him sigh before answering, **Yes?**

_A few questions for you. Where is Kohona? What do I look like? What does my __hie-tia __look like? Do we already have a base for us? Aaaaannnnd do you think the plan's going to work?_

He sighed, **Kohona is to your left a few blocks away which shouldn't take too long if you tree jump there. You are wearing a standard leaf shinobi uniform but I made vest and anything else to the same color a dark gray while making any other color a black for you and you also have a very long scarf pretty much wrapped around your entire body along with a white blindfold covering your eyes as well as the seals that are placed over them, you also have a few pouches full of ****kunai****. Your ****hie-ta ****is of the Shimogakure and is placed around your neck but it has a scratch through it-**

_So I'm rouge?_

He growled**. Yes, don't interrupt me. **I mentally rolled my eyes as he continued, **I already have a base picked out for us and the others you plan on kidnapping.**

I grinned, _Kidnapping is such a strong word I prefer... 'babysitting with no intention of bringing them back.'_

Okono scoffed, **Sure you do. Anyway if I may continue **_**without **_**getting interrupted. **I stayed silent, **for your last question, it better work. we spent nearly a full week going through pretty much every scenario that could happen along the way so it **_**better. **_

I agreed, heading in the direction that Okono had said. I kept a close tab in my surroundings with my hands twitching towards the kunai every time I heard the leaves rustle, only to relax a second later when I recognized it to be an animal and not a bounty hunter or an ANBU. When my biological clock said that about five minutes had past, I was already sitting on top of the Hokage Monument 'observing' the people go about their everyday routine unaware of how drastically their lives are going to change.

_How much longer do we have? _I asked, concentrating on keeping my chakra levels near non-existent.

I felt him hum in thought, **Kurama should be attacking any minute now. **I huffed, a bit upset that I wouldn't get to know Minato or the others before the attack but relieved that the I wouldn't have to wait long. I waited on top of the monument for what felt like an hour before I saw a huge mass of red chakra take the shape of a nine tailed fox. I whistled lowly, watching in awe as he started crushing everything in his path.

"So that's Kurama."

**Yup.**

"And he's going to be sealed inside Naruto."

**Correct.**

"How long until then?"

**A few hours.** I nodded and continued watching the fox demolish everything in his path while going over the plan in my head. I watched as people screamed, running frantically away from the raging fox that had gotten more fierce as time past while some carried crying children. I knew that I could do something to help the people running around like a chicken with its head cut off but for Okono's and mine's plans I had to keep a close eye on the fox.

**~Time Skip by a Few Hours~**

I sighed, "How much longer? I can't stand staying in one place for this long!" I complained, stretching out my legs on arms so they were hanging off of the edge.

**Well then I guess it's a good thing that we have to go. Like, NOW. **I slightly jumped when Okono's voice escalated but didn't argue as I traveled to the spot where Kurama disappeared and Naruto's parents died, leaving the newborn crying on the rocks with the signature whiskers faintly showing on his cheeks as well as the seal on his stomach.

I slowly inched towards him, alert of any ANBU that might show up and ruin my plans, until I was towering over him and watched as his blue chakra flickered and covered up any red that tried to make itself known. I lifted my hand and gently rubbed his cheek, wiping any tears away, making him stop crying and looked at me in what I could only guess was curiosity.

"Hey fishcake." I whispered, carefully lifting him into my arms and supporting his head like I have seen some mothers do, "I'm going to make sure that you have a better future, okay?" I asked, even though I knew that he had no idea what I was talking about. I smiled as he cooed, reaching his arms out towards me, wanting to be picked up.

_He's so adorable!_

Okono laughed, **Hold back your rabid fan-side Yoru. We still have to get out of here. **I sighed, knowing he was right and started running at full speed away from the scene of the crime after making sure that I covered my tracks along the way while following my internal map that Okono had displayed for me while also making a few comments here and there about how the leaf shinobi were going to tear us apart if we ever got caught.

That alone was enough to force myself to go faster and cover my tracks even more along with my scent so any hunters or trackers wouldn't find us. Along the way I made sure that Naruto wouldn't give away our location by quietly comforting him until his chakra fell dormant and I heard near silent snoring coming from the small new born.

I held him closer as the night grew colder with Kohona far behind us. I was panting slightly when we finally reached the base that would serve as our home but it looked to me that there was no base, seeing as I was lead to a waterfall with a very large pool of water.

"Um, where is it?"

I knew he was smirking, **Underneath the water.**

I was stunned, from the shore the pool was eight feet deep if not more, "What do you mean?"

Okono sighed, **Wrap your scarf around the chibi and your mouth and fall in. **

I hesitated, but I did what I was told nonetheless. When I was certain that the scarf was wrapped around Naruto securely I wrapped the remaining part around my mouth and plunged into the water, slowly sinking down and restrained my instinct to swim back up when Okono reassured me that both Naruto and I would be fine.

While I was floating downwards, I noticed I could breathe normally. What surprised me was that when I touched the rocks, my feet completely went through them as did the rest of my body as I continued going down until we both completely fazed through the rocks and I landed feet first on the wooden ground.

"What the-?" I tilted my head up and saw a thin sheet of purple chakra among the green in the ceiling. I sighed, "Why didn't you tell me it was there, Okono?" I asked, slipping off my shoes and unraveling the scarf, revealing a wide awake Naruto who was looking around as I traveled down the hall.

The bijuu chuckled, **I wanted to see how you would react and seeing as even **_**you **_**didn't know that was there, I'd say I did a pretty damn good job at hiding the entrance. **I smirked, knowing that he was right and turned the corner and entering the kitchen.

"Are there any bottles ready for Naruto?" I asked, fumbling towards the refrigerator without jousting the baby jinchuuriki too much.

**Yup, there are a bunch of full bottles on your top right. **I scrunched up my eyebrows before I heard a huff, **I made sure that they wouldn't expire don't worry. **

"Okay," I said uneasily, keeping one arm around Naruto while I carefully reached for the closest bottle and shut the door with my foot. I got impatient with finding something to heat up the bottle so I focused my chakra on my hand holding the bottle and proceeded to heat it up until I deemed it warm enough. Feeding Naruto, I started walking through the halls until I found a room that Okono said was going to be Naruto's room.

While he was explaining to me what it looked like, I sat in a nearby rocking chair and sat down without disturbing the fishcake as he downed the bottle. He said that the walls were a deep blue like the sea and also had some ripples on the ceiling, giving a feel like you were sleeping under water. There was a fairly sized crib against the wall farthest from me along with a changing table and a few toys in a bin that was inside the closet with some clothes. Okono even said that he added a private bathroom to both mine and Naruto's room along with the other rooms that would be occupied later on.

**You know... **Okono trailed as I changed Naruto into a random pair of pajamas after putting a clean diaper on him.

"Hm?"

**I really hope you know how to take care of a child without being able to see. **

I huffed, silently closing the door letting Naruto fall asleep, "I'll get through it besides we have at least four years or so before we get the other one. That gives me plenty of time to teach fishcake."

I felt Okono smirk, **Alright, but I'm waking you up when he starts crying.**

_Fine. _I opened a door that was labeled as mine. Okono said that the layout was exactly like Naruto's but I had a queen-sized bed where Naruto's crib was placed and a dresser where the rocking chair was. He also said that my room was a simple gray color, nothing more, nothing less. I walked over to the bed, took off my clothing until I was only in the simple black shirt and my boxers. I laid my head on the pillow and instantly became unconscious.

* * *

**I say that's a good place to end ^^**

**Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.**

**See you guys next time!**


	3. Blind in the Years Passing

**Hey~ everybody! Dark0Insanity here bringing the third chapter of The Blind Nuke-nin ^^ It was a little hard for me to write this, but I managed to pull through and even finished it earlier than I planned ^u^**

**Review Response:**

**Silvenstien- **Thank you :) I'm glad that you love the idea and to be honest... I already have chapters 3-7 done X3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto charaters, I just own my OCs**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

~Naruto's age: 1~

I huffed, exhausted from practically chasing after the now-walking Naruto that wanted to grab everything in his reach and bite it to help soothe his gums. While I was exhausted, Naruto was acting like it was a game and was laughing, squirming to get out of my grip so he could keep playing.

"Where do you get your energy, fish-cake?" I wondered out loud, placing the energetic one year old inside the high chair with practiced ease even if I was blind, with the exception of using chakra to see. After he was secured in the chair, I stumbled to the freezer and took out some frozen juice popsicles to help sooth his gums.

Okono snickered as I gave the frozen juice pop to Naruto which he instantly started bite, **Are you regretting your decision?**

I scoffed, _No. Besides, I think I'm getting the hang of this. _I thought as I wiped off Naruto's sticky hands and face before an idea came to my head.

**What are you thinking? **He asked reluctantly,

I grinned maniacally, _We've already messed up the story line a ton so who's to say I can't take in two more tykes instead of one more?_

I laughed as I felt Okono bang his head against the walls of my mind, **You are going to get us killed. **_**Painfully. **_

_No I won't. _I said with a smug tone. _Besides, we won't find out until we try will we? _

~Naruto's age: 2~

Physically, I was sitting in one of the training grounds in a meditation-like state as I sat cross-legged on one of the many rocks.

Mentally, Okono was reteaching me how to teleport and how to suppress my chakra since I was a bit rusty seeing as I was busy raising Naruto and I had to be ready by the time it was time to continue our plans.

I was suddenly yanked out of my mindscape by instinct when I felt another chakra signature enter the room, I recognized the chakra to be Naruto's.

"Hello Naruto, is something wrong?" I asked without moving from my rock, mentally chuckling when the two-year old jumped out of surprise.

"...I had a nightmare." Naruto said quietly, walking over to me with a recognizable fox stuffed animal that I had gotten for his birthday in his arms. I place a small bit of chakra on the surface so it wouldn't get dirty since he dragged it everywhere he went.

I opened my arms and helped him into my lap, my chin resting on top of his head as he leaned against me, seeking comfort.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, my fingers gliding against his cheek and wiping away his tears.

"Promise you won't laugh?" He shifted until I felt his eyes on me

"I promise."

He seemed to like the answer as he shifted back into his original position, "I don't remember a lot... but there was a giant fox in a cage and he was staring at me really meanly and he said something but I don't remember what." I hummed in thought, letting the blonde fidget with my scarf as I conversed with Okono.

_I didn't think he would meet Kurama _this_ soon. _I admitted, gently combing my fingers through his long spiky hair... We need to get our hair cut soon since we usually get our hair cut once every other month and we were due for another trim.

**Well we are messing up the plot a lot. **

_... True_

**So, we are going to pay my old friend an early visit?**

I chuckled at Okono's obvious amusement, causing Naruto to look at me, "What did Kono-jiji say?" I had told Naruto about Okono when he was almost two, but only a bit. And now he calls him Grandpa or Kono-jiji much to my amusement and his annoyment.

"He said that he would like to meet the fox."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Why?"

I hummed, "Remember when I told you about the fox that was forced to do bad things because of a certain man was controlling him, but then got sealed?" He nodded, "Did I tell you who the fox got sealed into?"

He started shaking his head before stopping, "What do mean who?" I smirked, taking my index finger and poking his stomach, causing him to squirm and giggle at the assault to his sensitive tummy.

"Well, because the fox got sealed inside you when you were born." He stopped, and stayed silent.

"Why is he angry, Tou-san?"

_I'm glad you took my eye sight, I don't think I could handle Naruto's puppy dog eyes._ I admitted as he looked up at me with most likely puppy dog eyes.

**You're welcome. **

I twitched when I heard the smug tone in his voice, but didn't answer say anything back at him since Naruto was still expecting me to answer his question, "I think he's angry because he doesn't like being caged up. But I'm only guessing, would you like to meet him?"

"Y-You can do that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

I laughed and nodded, "Yup, but you have to stay completely still, alright?" Naruto bobbed his head up and down frantically. I slid both of us off of the rock and carried Naruto to the other training ground that mostly consisted of water along with a few waterfalls and to me, this is the most relaxing place I could think of that would help my little fish-cake into relaxing.

"What are we doing?" He asked, sitting on one of the islands that was in the water and directly across from me and practically an arm length away.

"We are going to be meditating."

"Why are we medi-medica-that word you said?"

An amused grin split my face as I coughed to cover the chuckles that managed to escape, "Meditating. And helps for relaxing the body and mind. It's also how I train with Okono."

I could just picture Naruto's face and eyes lighting up, "Really! I wanna try!"

I chuckled openly and helped the overly excited fish-cake into the meditating position and convinced him to stay still and stayed still myself until his chakra fell dormant, signaling that he was most likely in his mindscape and with Okono's instructions, I placed two fingers on Naruto's forehead and gently let my chakra flow into his head until I felt a sudden pull.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the sewers facing a giant cage with Naruto facing it and two huge red eyes staring down at him.

**"Well if it isn't my jailer."**

"He didn't choose to be your jailer you know." I stated catching the attention of the two.

"Tou-san!" Naruto grinned, running up to me before barreling into my legs.

"Hey Naru-chan." I looked at Kurama and examined the cage, noting how small it looked from the outside, "You looked cramped, need some help?"

Kurama looked at me, **"Yeah, let me out of the brat."**

I glared, "If you value your dignity, you better refrain from calling my son 'brat.'" Pride bubbled in my chest when I called Naruto my son.

The fox scoffed,** "And why would I?"**

**"Because he's my jinchuuriki and the father of yours" **I jumped from the all-too-familiar voice from behind me and turned to find Okono standing behind me, his body made of shadows like always and in the same almost human form as always. I scooted away from Okono's killer intent and closer to Naruto until I was close enough to pick him up as we both watched the two bijuus talk.

"Tou-san?" Naruto whispered so he wouldn't catch the attention of the two seeing as they were in a pretty deep conversation

"Hm?"

"Who's the shadow-guy?"

"That's Okono, he looks like that because he doesn't like anyone seeing what he really looks like." Naruto nodded, watching the two converse before snapping his head back to me, staring at me with wide eyes, "What's wrong?"

He took his hand that wasn't holding on to me and made open my eyes wider, "I thought... aren't you... huh?"

I bit the inside of my lip to keep from laughing at his confused expression, "I might be blind in the outside world Naruto, but that doesn't mean that I'm blind in our mindscapes."

His confusion grew, "Mind... scapes?"

I nodded, my red eyes flickering with mischief, "Uh huh, right now we're in your mindscape. Whenever you're in your mindscape you can do a lot of things. Watch this." I focused on the water in between Okono and Kurama and it wasn't long until a pillar of water erupted straight up, startling them both.

**"Really Yoru? Really?" **Okono huffed after recovering from the slight shock as Naruto and I laughed

"Yes Okono, really. Besides Naru-chan wanted to know some of the things you could do in the mindscape."

"Don't get mad at Tou-san, Kono-oji." Naruto said, grasping on to my scarf while trying to glare at him only to succeed in making it look like a pout.

I smirked when Naruto pulled the puppy dog eyes on the bijuus only to pull him in a protective embrace when an unreadable glint made itself own in Okono's eyes, I just barely catch myself before a growl slipped past.

Kurama chuckled, **"I guess you were right Okono, so I guess I'll consider your offer."**

My curiosity peaked, "What offer?" I asked, looking at the two. I was answered by silence until Naruto's stomach growled, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. I smirked, "Well I guess that leads me to my next question: What time is it?"

**"About nine o'clock in the morning."** Okono replied. I nodded before turning to caged fox

"We might not be able to let you out, but we can work on something to make it so that you don't have to be in a cage the whole time." He nodded, nothing else, just a nod. But I guess it was in gratitude. I took the nod as a signal to exit Naruto's mindscape and was met with the sounds of the waterfalls surrounding us. Without getting up, I started working the knots out of my upper body until Naruto's chakra was no longer dormant.

"Tou-san?" Naruto asked sleepily

"Yes Naru-chan?"

Another growl was heard, "... I'm hungry."

I chuckled, lifting Naruto up and started making my way into the kitchen, "Then I guess we're going to have to fix that."

"Ramen!"

~Naruto's Age: 3~

"Tou-san! Tou-san! Tou-san!" I heard Naruto yell along with the sound of footsteps running down the hall towards my room. I sighed, setting my book aside and taking the time to get my clothes on without tying my hitai-ate around my neck and secured my kunai-filled pouch for when something happened. Remembering that it was around this time that we usually ran out of food.

_I am so glad you forced me to start bounty hunting, Okono. _I thought, even though I usually go after the ones that are easy for me to defeat without wasting a ton of energy.

**I told you it would come in handy. **I rolled my eyes mentally and put up a fake relaxed mask in front of my neutral expression that had followed me from my other life just as Naruto burst through my door.

"We're out of food!"

I gasped dramatically, "We're out of food?! Oh no! What are we going to do!" I smirked when I heard the three-year old groan, "I guess we'll just have to fix that. Do you want to come with me?" Naruto stilled, he knew that I wouldn't take very long when getting groceries but I knew that he really wanted to come with for the longest time.

"A-Are you sure?"

I chuckled, walking over and patting his spikey - yet fluffy - head, "Yes I'm sure. Okono, Kurama, and I have been training you and I think you are more than ready to come grocery shopping with me."

I knew that he was practically beaming, "Arigatou Tou-san! I'll go get ready dattebayo!" I grinned at his verbal tic, knowing how excited he must be when it slips out. After calling to him about grabbing only a few kunai and only some explosive tags, I walked to the entrance of the base and slipped on my sandals. I was looking at the purple sheet of chakra when Naruto walked - more like ran - to me and slipped his sandals on with lightning fast speed.

"Are you ready?" Naruto nodded excitedly, "Okay, but first you have to wrap one end of my scarf around your mouth alright?" I could sense the confusion leaking off of him but he did what I asked. Once I was certain that the scarf was around him securely, I wrapped the scarf around my mouth and held onto Naruto tightly before gathering up my chakra at the base of my feet and jumped through the sheet and instantly started swimming upwards.

I knew that he was staring wide-eyed at everything around us. When we reached the surface, Naruto climbed to dry land and started jumping up and down.

"That was so cool! How come the water doesn't go through the wall like we do?" He wondered out loud.

I chuckled as Naruto grabbed my hand as we started walking towards the closest non-shinobi village which was only about twenty minutes away, "Well, the wall is made up of different chakra than the nature chakra that surrounds the house and it makes the water not want to touch it and keeps us dry."

"What kind of chakra is it?"

"It's actually Okono's." I could practically feel the questions and confusion leaking out of him, "Before you were born, I had gotten injured pretty badly. Okono thought it would be best if I stayed in my mindscape while he took over. And I can guess that while we switched places, he made our home and hid it pretty well since the first time I was there I didn't even sense the entrance or anything else."

... Not far from the truth but I did leave some parts out.

"Ooh." Naruto said, even though I knew that he had more questions, he didn't press any farther and started to marvel and the scenery.

It wasn't long before we passed through the town gates. I didn't know the name of said village, but I did know that it was a non-shinobi village and the townspeople had no interest in it becoming one.

"Oh, is that Yu I see?" I stopped eruptedly and turned to where the voice was coming from.

I smiled kindly at the familiar old voice, "Yup, it's nice to hear you Obaa-chan."

I sensed confusion leaking off of Naruto once more, "That's your Grandma?"

I heard chuckling coming from the old woman before I could answer Naruto, "Oh no child, it's just that everyone here calls me Obaa-chan seeing as I am the eldest in this village and it seems as though your father caught it as well." I felt my cheeks heat up as I pulled off a pout, causing both of them to laugh softly.

"It's not my fault." I muttered before speaking clearly, "Has anything happened within the last year, Obaa-chan?"

She hummed in though, "Nothing comes to mind Yu, but there was an odd-looking fellow with stitches covering his body and had on a black cloak with some red clouds on it strolling through town earlier today. Not sure if he left though."

I paled, "I see, well it was nice talking to you again. We have some grocery shopping to complete."

"Oh alright, but you should visit more often. The day's more exciting with you around."

I chuckled, "I'll try."

"Bye Obaa-chan!" Naruto waved to the elder who returned the wave and we started walking towards the open market to get our supplies.

"Do you have the list, Naruto?"

"Yup!" I grinned as he pulled out a list with the ink and paper infused with chakra, allowing me to write the things needed without help.

"Good-" I tensed, the feeling of being watched made my nerves go into over drive but I pretended that nothing was wrong and continued without a pause, "-job Naruto. Now where should we begin?"

"Can we start with ramen?"

I chuckled, "Sure." We got bored with just plain old grocery shopping after about five minutes of going from store to store, I came up with a game that practices stealth. There are two teams.

Guards and Thieves.

The purpose of the game is for the Thieves to get what ever the Guards are protecting without being seen. If you are seen, you lose. If you manage to get the object without being seen, you win. And this also helps Naruto with his stealth skills. When I asked the Store Manager if it was alright for us to play the game in his store, he agreed and told everyone in the store about it and thankfully they reacted positively.

With the everyone in the store the 'Guards' and us being the only 'Thieves' it ended up being really helpful for Naruto gain better control over his chakra and very entertaining for the civilians to try to find us. We own when we managed to pay for the groceries with the right amount of money and got out without being noticed, the only time anyone saw us was when we revealed ourselves outside of the store with our bags of groceries.

"Thank you for participating. Hope we can do it again some time." Naruto said his goodbyes and we both exited the village after sealing the food in containment scrolls and slipping them. I noticed another chakra signature following us out of the village.

_Okono... _I trailed off, my body visibly tensing ready for any attack that would - and possibly will - happen at any time.

**I noticed it too, **I could hear the tenseness in his voice, **Grab Naruto and walk to the field to your left. Try to make it as unsuspicious as possible. **

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yes Tou-san?"

"Would you like to see something while we're out?"

"Sure!" I smiled, lifting the three-year old up and placed him on my back. He instinctively wrapped his arms around my neck enough to not fall off, but still allowing me to breathe normally.

"Ready?" I felt Naruto nod his head and I took to the trees. I heard him gasp at the sudden speed and felt him burrow his head into the junction where my neck meets my shoulder, "It's okay Naruto. I'm not going to drop you, but if you don't open your eyes your going to miss the view." I said gently as the person followed us and was currently jumping from branch to branch like me. A soft smile adorned my face when I heard a soft gasp filled with amazement.

_Quick question. _

**Shoot.**

_Seeing as I'm a ninja, and pretty much every ninja out here has a bounty on their heads. How high is mine? _I asked, finally stopping in the middle of the field and let the fish-cake down.

**It's... fairly high. **

He hesitated. Not a good sign.

I almost dreaded the answer I was going to get with my next question, _High enough to get the attention of a certain miser?_

**Definitely. **

I held back a few whimpers, I did not want to face Kakuzu right now.

I had Naruto with me and that could only give him an advantage over me. I let Naruto run around for a while, as Kakuzu's chakra signature drew closer to us.

What surprised me was that I saw Naruto's chakra flutter and instantly after he ran up to me and hung on to my leg like a life-line.

"Naruto?" I whispered, kneeling down to his height. He didn't respond and instead gripped me tighter.

"I finally found you, Eyeless Demon of the Snow." My hand twitched, instinctively moving closer to the kunais stored in my pouch.

"'Eyeless Demon of the Snow,' huh? So that's what they decided to call me. Could've chosen a better name, but what's done is done I suppose." I shrugged, an air of confidence around me.

**Where'd you get the sudden confidence from pup?**

_I have no idea I'm just internally freaking out is all. _I stood up with Naruto in my arms, wrapping the scarf around him before facing Kakuzu.

The miser scoffed, "As long as I get money I could care less about the names, but unfortunately that's not why I'm here."

_Eh?_

**I have a feeling I know where this is going...**

_... Don't tell me..._

"I came to either force or accept you into the Akatsuki. The leader would've done this but we've searched a very long time for you. So, will you join?" I shifted my weight from foot to foot, making seem like I was thinking about it but really I was getting ready to test out my new jutsu.

_Damn it, when did we get the attention of the Akatsuki?_

**I might've done something. **I resisted the urge to introduce my palm to my face

_The seals to make our home impossible to enter if the person's an intruder are already placed right?_

**Yup, took control of your body and placed them while you were sleeping. But you may want to answer the miser soon, his threads are starting to come out.**

"As tempting as the offer might be miser-san," I planted both feet on the ground and my chakra swirled around me, "I'm going to have to decline."

I disappeared into the ground in a flash, leaving behind furious Kakuzu behind me.

~Naruto's Age: 4~

_Almost time for our little family to grow, Okono. _I said out of nerves, mostly because I was worried that something could go horribly wrong and I would be detained and Naruto would be taken away from me.

**You're going to be fine Yoru, and as long as you remember what to do when the situation arises we'll be fine.**

I sighed, _But what about Naruto? I just can't leave him here, I've had to run away from Kakuzu about five times in the past year or so and I'm not going to be very happy if he finds Naruto._

Okono huffed, **Did you cover your tracks?**

_Yes._

**Did you place seals around the base so that Zetsu or anyone else can't get in?**

_Yes._

**Then as long as you keep teleporting to a minimum and cover your tracks, nothing will go wrong.**

I ran my fingers through my hair that I had cut short thanks to the barber of the neighboring village. After thinking through the plans once again, I grabbed my hitai-ate and tied it around my neck before walking to the living room where I felt Naruto's chakra coming from.

"Ohayou Tou-san! Are you going somewhere?" Naruto asked, looking up from the table to look at me.

I patted his head, "I'm going to the Land of Wind to pick someone up so I might be gone for an hour or two at most."

"Are you going to be teleporting there?"

Nodding, I answered, "Yeah, but even with me teleporting it's going to take a while for me to come back. Alright?"

"Un! I'll make sure no one comes in and if they do, then they'll have to deal with me!"

I chuckled at his enthusiasm, "That's my boy. Be good and don't destroy the house while I'm gone."

"I won't!" I stepped back from Naruto and with one last wave, I sunk into the ground Zetsu style.

_Man I love this jutsu._

* * *

**********Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.**

**********See you guys next chapter!**


	4. And So The Family Grows

**Hey~ everybody! Dark0Insanity here bringing another chapter! ^u^ It's only a few days until I start Spring Break and I plan on updating on the Tuesday and Thursday of next week so keep your eyes open for them ^^**

**Review Responses:**

**cv snowblind: **^w^ I'm glad you think so. +w+ Don't worry, I do~. *gasp* You are correct! You deserve a cookie!

**Silvenstein: **(oAo ) must... resist... the eyes...

**Skeek622:** Hm, that is a very good question. I kind of don't want to say anything that'll spoil it, but it is a possibility that may or may not make itself known. As for the pairings, I'm not to sure but if enough people want me to include pairings, then I'll add them in.

**Guest45: **^u^ You'll find out in this chapter~. For the yaoi, I'm going to say that if enough people want me to include yaoi, then I'll add it in. Ne?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto. I only own Yoru and Okono**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**I can't believe that worked. **Okono said once I saw that we were in a desert instead of the living room with Sunagakure a few blocks away.

_What do you mean you can't belive that worked?! _I yelled, his statement not helping my nerves in any way.

**What I mean is that we should've landed a few miles away instead of where we are now. **

_Oh. Well why didn't you... who's that? _I wondered, spotting a small figure near the edge of the village.

**Seems like Gaara. **Okono observed, I agreed with him when the maroon-colored chakra shifted and revealed a little body sitting in the sand. Though I was slightly curious as to what he was doing out since I had thought that he would be locked inside somewhere but nonetheless, I silently started walking towards him until I was a few feet away, that was when the sand stopped me. It wrapped around my body, ready to crush every bone in my body when its master gave the okay.

"What do you want? Did he hire you to kill me?"

I shook my head, "No, why would I kill you? You seem like a good kid, not to mention that you're adorable." I knew I caught him off guard when the sand fell off of me, allowing me to move.

"But... everyone calls me a demon. Mother said that she's the only one I could trust." The desire to comfort him rose up but I forced it back down, not wanting to deplete any trust that I had managed to gain. No matter how little.

"Do you believe them?" I asked, kneeling an arm's length away from the sad red-head.

I felt his eyes on me, "Huh?"

Keeping my neutral expression, I answered, "Do you believe them?"

Gaara shook his head, "What do you see me as?"

"I see you as a child that really wants a friend but is scared that he's going to get betrayed." I felt wide eyes on me.

"Who _are _you?"

"I'm like you. I have a bijuu sealed inside me."

"How can I be sure that you aren't lying." Gaara asked, his sand crawling back on my body in warning.

I smiled, "Put two fingers to my forehead and find out. I won't do a thing." Gaara seemed to hesitate, most likely conversing with Shukaku on whether I should be trusted or not. After what felt like an hour, but was really only a minute, Gaara stood up and hesitantly placed two of his fingers on my forehead. I felt his chakra pour onto me and I pulled both of us into my mindscape where Okono was waiting.

Gaara stared wide-eyed at my mindscape around us. All around us was water, colored a deep blue with light streaming down as if we were underwater on a cloud free day.

But unlike the ocean, the space was void of any fish.

But unlike the ocean, there was a natural-growing larger than average cherry blossom tree in the middle of the vast water with us standing on its roots as the branches swayed, knocking down its petals closely resembling how the wind would weave through its branches.

Okono's yellow eyes immediately focused on to Gaara who was in between us, **"You must be Gaara. Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Okono."**

Gaara had a hard time tearing his eyes away from the scenery around us but managed to looked at the bijuu in front of us, "Are you like Mother?"

Okono nodded, **"I am and trust me when I say that Yoru wouldn't lie." **

"Okay."

I smiled before remembering the reason we were here in the first place, "Is it okay if I ask you a question, Gaara?" He looked at me with a curious expression before nodding silently, "I have a son that's like us, he has someone sealed inside of him as well. Even though he's a year younger than you, he would love to someone to play with." I paused, my red eyes meeting surprised teal eyes that were waiting anxiously for me to finish, "Would you like to live with us?"

Gaara nodded, "Yes, I don't want everyone to stare at me with hate anymore." I smiled, kneeling down and gently brought him into a hug as my thumb gently brushed against the 'ai' above his eye.

**"I think you guys better get back. There are sand shinobi coming towards you two." **

I nodded, "Thanks Okono. Shall we go, Gaara?" He nodded as well. I gently pulled both of us out of my mindscape and my nerves went haywire as soon as I did. I leaned closer to Gaara and whispered, "Keep your eyes closed and stay as relaxed as you can, alright?"

He nodded and leaned against me, allowing me to tug my scarf around him.

I picked up his small body before jumping out of the way as the spot where I was just sitting at was blown up, leaving a small crater behind.

"That was a close one." I muttered, keeping a gentle hand on his head while supporting him underneath so he wouldn't slip out of my grasp.

I continued dodging everything that was thrown at me until I was surrounded by sand ninja.

"Put my brother down." A girl growled, obviously Temari, as she and some others dared to take a step forward.

I hummed in thought, "I don't think I will." I sunk into the ground, Gaara, his sand, and all. If I had my eye sight I would've seen the large amount of anger and rage in her eyes solely focused on me.

**Back at the base~**

I gasped as fazed out of the wall, nearly collapsing from how little chakra I had left since I had to use enough for both me and Gaara.

"Tou-san?" I heard Naruto mutter sleepily. I stiffened when I noticed that I was in Naruto's room with the blond himself sitting up in his bed, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

I smiled as I panted, "H-Hey kid, sorry for waking you up."

Naruto shook his head, "It's alright. Who's that you're holding?" I sat on the floor and gently shifted Gaara until he was stationed in my lap, facing Naruto.

"This is Gaara, he's going to be staying with us." I explained as the two continued to stare at each other with what I could only guess was high curiosity

Naruto was the first one to break the silence, "Hello, I'm Naruto. It's nice to meet you, it's been too quiet here with just me a Tou-san. Would you like to be friends?" Gaara nodded, a small spark of happiness flickering in his chakra.

I chuckled, "Would you like me to show you to your room, Gaara?"

"You have a room prepared for me?" He asked, curiosity laced in his voice as he turned to look at me.

"Yup. Come on, we'll show you." I let Gaara get up before standing up myself and leading two curious children to the room next to Naruto's. I stopped in front of the door, slightly smirking at both children's anticipation, and opened the door, flicking the light on. Allowing the two to see what the room was like.

"Whoa..." I heard Naruto whisper. Gaara stayed silent before I gently pushed them both forward into the room.

"How'd you get the room like this, Tou-san?" Naruto whispered.

"Okono helped, he even thought that this would suit Gaara." The ceiling had little stars spaced out on it in a random sequence with a pinch of chakra to make them glow in the dark when the light was off and almost looked like a real night sky. With the light on, it looked like a sunny day. The walls painted a mint green color with the bed having a fair amount of blankets on it despite knowing that Gaara rarely - if ever - slept. The layout was the same as Naruto's to make it simple for me to move around if I was ever in here, there were even some clothes in the dresser for Gaara to wear but I knew that I would have to get more soon.

"... Thank you."

I was surprised when Gaara whispered but it quickly faded as I patted his head, "No problem."

* * *

**And another member is added to the family/insanity! **

**Sneak peak of the next chapter:**

_I did NOT just compare me to a fucking princess did I?!_

_**Yup.**_

_... Grrr I hope this guy dies slowly and painfully._

_..._

_"OI! LET OUR TOU-SAN GO YOU BASTARDS!"_

_"You fucking brat!"_

**Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.**

**See you guys next time!**


	5. Blind On Their First Kill

******Hey~ everybody! Dark0Insanity here bringing another chapter ^u^! I woke up at 2 am this morning and now I can't go back to sleep T_T but then I thought about the update for today and thought 'Meh, what the hell.' But then my computer started going crazy and I was on the verge of throwing it against the wall when it started working again and now I'm happy ^^**

******Review Responses:**

******TsubasaTenshi-sama-** Not quite, but they will make appearances later on in the story ^^

******Silvenstein-** Thank you :) It was a little hard choosing what to put for the sneak peak without giving too much away, but I'm glad you like it ^u^

******Logical ness-**There were, and you are also right.

******WindWhistle21-** I'm glad you do and I'm planning on describing it later on so you guys can know what it looks like ^^.

******Guest45-** Thank you, and I'm glad that I'm one of you're favorites ^w^

******naru chan-** They won't be going to a ninja academy, but Naruto and Gaara have Yoru and the bijuus to help train them. The Third did tell, but since the didn't find Naruto he has the shinobi on high alert for anyone that resembles Naruto.

******lola-** I was looking at the map of the Narutoverse when I first started this story and thought a good place for the base to be somewhere in the strip of land that is in between Taki and Oto would be a good place but being closer to Taki.

**sillyhater- **Thank you, I'm glad you think so :)

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, I only own Yoru and Okono.**

******Enjoy~!**

* * *

~Naruto's age: 6~  
~Gaara's age: 6~

_This plan better work Okono, _I thought, walking down an almost empty street. I say almost because in front of me facing away from me was my next target or rather, Naruto's and Gaara's target even if they didn't know it yet.

"Uff!" I exclaimed, 'accidentally' bumping into my target's back. I was playing as the bait while Naruto and Gaara watched from a distance since I told them not to attack until I gave them the signal. It was fortunate enough for all of us that the guy was using the town we always visit as a pit stop.

The guy whom I bumped into turned and looked down at me, "Huh?" It took all of my strength not to flinch away from how menacing his voice was.

"A-Ah! I'm really sorry! I didn't think that anyone would be over on this side from how quiet it was."

_I _really _fucking hope that this plan works, Okono. _I growled at the bijuu as I felt my target's eyes trail over my form. I was wearing an expensive-looking kimono that looked to be more for royalty than anything else which also had an ever so tiny bit of my shoulders showing. I even had chakra seals on me out of sight to make it seem like I was a harmless civilian.

**Don't worry, **He managed to say in between snickering, **it'll work. Besides, Naruto needs to learn how to kill sooner or later and I know that you'd rather it be sooner so he doesn't have a problem with it later on. Plus we know that Gaara will take care of the target if Naruto doesn't. **

I choose not to answer him as our target held up my hand and kissed like a knight would a princess.

...

...

_I did NOT just compare me to a fucking princess did I?!_

**Yup.**

_... Grrr I hope this guy dies slowly and painfully._

"It's quite alright miss...?"

I tugged my hand back to my side and willed myself from wiping it off as I spoke, "I'm a guy, actually. And my name's Yoru."

"It's quite alright Yoru-ouji-sama. It was getting rather lonely back here, would it be alright if I escort you back?"

I forced a small smile onto my face though I was hurling inside and said, "Sure, but I was hoping to go outside the village for a bit before going back. Is that alright?"

His chakra flickered with what I could tell was ill-intent before positioning himself behind me and grabbed hold of my hands, "I don't mind. Shall we?"

I nodded and he started guiding me to the gates.

_I am going to take a very, _very, _long bath after this. _I growled as I felt the target brush himself against me multiple times as Okono just laughed at my misfortune. Soon we were outside the gates but the target kept guiding me farther and farther from the village and deeper into the forest. Before I could ask for him to stop, another guy - which I was fairly certain that wasn't on my target list for now - suddenly flickered in front of me and pressed his hands to my head, forcing chakra into my head until I fell limp and had no choice but to slump against the guy behind me with only one thing going through my mind:

_FUCKING DAMN IT ALL!_

Third Person POV ~Gaara and Naruto~

The two six year-olds watched with Killer intent spilling out as the target lifted their parent onto his shoulder, as the other ninja looked at their father with an expression they haven't seen - but they had a feeling it wasn't good - before talking to the target.

The blond had his eyes shadowed by his hair with his lips turned to a scowl and his fingers digging into the bark of the tree as they continued to watch helplessly when they remembered what their Tou-san said to them when they were still at their home.

_"Now I want you guys to listen. If something were to happen to me like if I was not able to protect myself and our target ends up kidnapping me or something along that line. I want you guys to keep your chakra levels low and follow him without him knowing and wait for the perfect moment to strike, alright?"_

_"Un!"_

The teal-eyed child noticed the other's distress and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. The other jumped slightly before looking over and seeing the stern yet understanding look he received.

"Remember what Tou-san said, Naruto." Naruto nodded, calming himself down enough so he could keep an eye on his and Gaara's father along with the target and the uninvited guest without losing his temper. He glanced down at his outfit and made sure every thing was in place. He made sure that the bandages around his calves were on tight enough so that his faded jeans wouldn't bunch up by his sandals and trip him. His hoodie was a burnt orange color and was long enough to cover his kunai pouch strapped to his right thigh with his hood covering his spiky hair.

"Let's go, Gaara-kun." Naruto whispered when he saw their chakra pile by their feet. Gaara nodded and they both followed after them silently. Gaara followed a bit behind but kept sharp eyes on the adults jumping from branch to branch ahead of them. His outfit was similar to the blonde's but he didn't have a kunai pouch and his hoodie was a blood-red instead of the younger's burnt orange. But what he did have was a tan gourd strapped to his back that was a bit smaller than him. It had been given to him a week after he arrived. Yoru had said that it would help keep his sand in one place and it could easily crawl out whenever he would need it. Gaara had asked where he had gotten it but all the blind-nin did was laugh nervously and said that it was very far and that he had almost gotten caught.

After following the two through the trees, the adults soon stopped in front of a cavern that looked like it could house a fair amount of people inside of it. Naruto and Gaara waited until they disappeared inside before keeping to the shadows and slinking their way inside. But when they saw that their Tou-san was being tied up against a wall, Naruto lost it.

"OI! LET OUR TOU-SAN GO YOU BASTARDS!" Naruto yelled, taking two kunais out and throwing them at the two stunned ninjas with deadly accuracy. They both impaled an arm deeply and ended up breaking through the bones before piercing through to the other side of their arms. They both jumped to the side as two more kunai pierced the place where they last stood.

"You fucking brat!" The target growled, pushing chakra into his feet and fists before launching himself towards the two children. Naruto's eyes showed panic for a spilt second before hardening his gaze and automatically shifting into a defensive stance that Yoru had shown him multiple times. His blue eyes narrowed as he could just a barely make out the target's chakra pooling by his clenched fist and jumped out-of-the-way just as he swung, hitting the ground instead of the blond.

Before he could move, sand started crawling up his legs and before he knew it, the sound of bones breaking and pain shot up his legs along with a scream. He didn't know that the scream was coming from him until he saw the blond child in front of him with a kunai in his hand. In a flash, his throat was slit and he faded from the world.

Naruto watched as their target fell to the ground with a thud. He knew that if Gaara didn't kill the other one as fast as he did, it would've been a lot harder getting rid of him. He glanced down at the bloodied kunai and took a shaky breath.

Turning towards Gaara, he asked, "Is Tou-san alright?" Gaara nodded, turning to the side where a very familiar figure was leaning against the cavern walls with his arms crossed wearing the clothes they were used to seeing instead of the kimono, complete with the red scarf that spiraled around his body leaving his arms and legs free and ended a few inches off of the ground.

"I'm fine, Naruto." Yoru said softly with an equally soft smile on his face, walking up to the blond before kneeling in front of him. Naruto stared at the blindfold covering the place where his father's eyes would've been.

He looked away, "B-But I..." Naruto looked at the lifeless body to the side of him that had a red puddle underneath that was steadily growing larger.

Yoru gently grabbed hold of Naruto's chin and turned his head back to him, "It's okay, Naruto. I'm going to ask you a few questions okay?" He received a nod, "Are you or Gaara hurt?"

"No."

"Did they hurt me?"

"No."

Yoru took his hand off of Naruto's chin and placed it on his spiky hair, "Then don't worry, as long as you and the ones you care about aren't majorly hurt it's okay." Tears pricked the corners of Naruto's eyes as he threw himself against his Tou-san before letting the tears freely roll down his cheeks.

Yoru wrapped his arms around the small child before quickly shifting his position so that he was sitting on the ground cross-legged. He tilted his head towards the red-head where he had moved the bodies next to each other and had sealed them within a containment scroll.

"Come here Gaara, otherwise I'll be forced to drag you over here." Yoru stated with a playful smirk. Gaara sighed with a faint smile before walking over to the two before being pulled into Yoru's lap but didn't protest and let the scent of Moon Flowers and Night Phlox wash over him. He barely noticed the familiar long red scarf wrap around both him and Naruto as Yoru grabbed the containment scroll and sank into the ground with a firm yet gentle grip on them.

First Person POV ~Yoru~

We had only just came back a few hours ago and after eating it was decided that everyone would rest. I let out an inaudible sigh as I tucked in the tuckered out Naruto. I wiped away a few stray tears before silently walking out and shutting the door behind me before walking to Gaara's room.

I knocked on the door, "Gaara?" I felt his chakra shift out of surprise and walk closer to the door before opening it with his raccoon stuffed animal in tow.

"Hai?"

I kneeled down so I was eye level to him, "I'm going to sleep for a bit and there's a small chance that Okono will take over, if that happens can you make sure that he doesn't do anything?" Gaara nodded with an amused smile on his face as he remembered what happened last time which involved an unnoticeable - yet very strong - chakra string and a bucket filled with ink.

It didn't end well to say the least.

"Thank you Gaara." I said as Gaara went back into his room and as I walked to my room. My room was in the heart of the base and you had to take many twists and turns to go through before finally able to enter. The room itself hasn't changed at all within the years I had came here but there were a few katanas and other various weapons I had collected when bounty hunting but refused to go through today's target knowing that when ever Naruto or Gaara saw whatever weapon I managed to find was going to remind them of today.

I grabbed one of the older katanas and sat on the edge of my bed, slowly turning it in my hands as Okono started talking.

**The nightmares might start tonight, but they won't last long.**

I stayed silent and just twirled the katana in my hands.

He sighed, **You worry too much, they won't be that graphic. Kurama will make sure of it himself if they do.**

_... He will?_

I felt him nod, **Yes, all three of us bijuus know what happens if Naruto or Gaara aren't acting like their usual selves you instantly go into what I like to call "Mother Hen Mode" or MHM for short.**

I started snickering as a memory long-buried of my mother practically sprinting all over our house demanding to know why we weren't acting like our usual selves.

_I'm pretty sure it's genetic. _Okono shivered as I told him most likely because he saw the memory. I got up and put the katana back in its place on my wall and folding up my scarf before setting it on the empty nightstand - save for a few writing utensils and notebooks - before stripping off the multiple layers covering my torso leaving only the blindfold and my pants on. I collapsed on to the bed and let out a content-filled sigh well my skin met the cool blankets and slipped underneath them before curling into the fetal position and falling asleep.

* * *

**I don't know about you guys, but I personally love the little moment they had ^^.**

**If you're wondering about why I added the Moon Flowers and Night Phlox in here, it's because of two things.**

**1) Yoru means "Night" in Japanese and that inspired me to look up some flowers that only bloom at night.**

**And 2) I, personally, really like the scent of these two flowers and to me they are a calming scent when together.**

**Sneak peak of the next chapter:**

_"I have knowledge that the nations would kill to get their hands on. But that's not the reason why I asked you to meet me here, rather... I have a request."_

_"What is your request, Eyeless Demon of the Snow?"_

_"Yoru's fine you know, 'Eyeless Demon of the Snow' is quite a mouthful."_

**Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.**

**See you guys next time!**


	6. Sightless Promises

**********Hey~ everybody! Dark0Insanity here bringing another chapter ^u^! The last two days were very hectic for me so I couldn't update until now but at least updating is better than not updating at all ^^.**

**********Review Responses:**

**********Silvenstein-** ^^' hehe... opps? I feel bad that I had distracted you :( As for the guess, not quite... but you're close ^w^

**********Daydreamer1024-** ^u^ I'm glad you think so.

**********sillyhater-** :) Sounds like you really like this story and *clears throat* YOU'RE AWESOME TOO ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE! \(^O^)/

**********Sezu-Ni-** -w- Don't worry, you'll get to see him fight in later chapters. I don't want to spoil it so I won't say a lot, but I will tell that they do meet in the future.

**********Jack's Ace-** Sure ^^. Yoru is about 5'7" with a smaller body type than Itachi in "Naruto" with pitch black hair that spikes to the right and down with a fringe crossing his forehead going from the left to the right, not quite covering the blind fold that goes over where his eyes would've been. When he is with people he has a relaxed smile or smirk but when he is alone Yoru has a neutral expression and is very tense and most of the time when he's alone he traces the scars that he had gotten from his dad. Hope that helped ^u^

**********Guest45- **It's alright, but I'm happy that you liked that scene ^^. X3 I would be lying if I said I didn't like to tease people. You'll find out who Yoru is talking to in this chapter don't worry ^u^

******Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, I only own Yoru and Okono.**

******Enjoy~!**

* * *

~Naruto's age: 6~  
~Gaara's age: 7~

I watched Naruto and Gaara spar from the sidelines. Gaara had learned how to maneuver his sand faster and sent it after the blond who had learned how to use his signature Multi-Shadow clone justu a few weeks prier to now thanks to Kurama and Okono and uses it to his advantage by confusing Gaara on where he was before striking.

A small worried look made its way to my face, _We're going to have to go tonight aren't we?_

I felt Okono nod in my head, **Correct. You also might want to stay through the night so that you have enough energy to come back here without passing out on the floor.**

A vein popped in my forehead as I grit my teeth, _That only happened _once _thank you very much. But I suppose I should tell Naruto and Gaara that I won't be back until tomorrow night. _I stood up and walked to where Naruto was laying flat on his back and Gaara were sitting cross-legged on the grass.

"You guys did good. But, there are some areas that you both need to work on." I paused to make sure I had their attention before continuing, "Gaara."

"Hai?"

"Your defense and long-range combat is excellent but I would like you to focus on your short-range so you're not completely dependent on the sand and you'll be able to surprise your opponent, okay?"

Gaara nodded happily, "Okay."

"What about me Tou-san?" Naruto asked, practically jumping up and down in anticipation.

I hummed in thought before answering, "Your ninjutsu and taijutsu are improving greatly, but I noticed that you tend to rush at your opponent without a strategy in mind. So I want you to think of ways you could fight against opponents each with their own strengths and weaknesses. Alright?"

"Alright!"

I nodded, "Awesome. Now, I have to go somewhere but it'll take me awhile so I won't be back until later tomorrow night so be good while I'm gone."

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked

A smirk appeared, "If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret~." I held back my chuckles as Naruto pouted before continuing, "But you'll find out soon enough Naruto." He brightened up soon after as I let my chakra pool by my feet.

"Come back as soon as you can, Tou-san!" Gaara nodded in agreement with Naruto.

"I will." I promised, sinking into the ground and readied myself for what the next two days will bring me.

* * *

I sighed and finally started to breath, after almost getting caught in the Uchiha district I immediately bolted out of there like a bat out of hell while covering my tracks so no one would know where I went and even took it a step farther by keeping my chakra level to a bare minimum to not attracted attention while making fake trails to throw anyone that would've followed off of my trail.

_I really hope that Itachi comes alone. _I thought, laying flat on my back, _I don't want to deal with a whole squad of shinobi. _Okono was unusually quiet. He normally would either say something, scoff, or just sigh.

But he kept silent.

Which made my nerves instantly go on edge.

I strained my ears for any out-of-place sounds on top of the Hokage Monument and kept an extremely close eye in any changes in the chakra surrounding me while twitching at every other sound. When I no longer felt the warmth of the sun on my skin and the cool air replaced the warmth, a presence with suppressed red chakra was suddenly sitting on the ground next to me.

"Itachi." I greeted, nodding at him.

I felt his calculating gaze on me before he did the same thing, "Hn." We entered a silent, one-sided stare down before the silence was broken by me.

"Before you ask how I know," Itachi stiffened but made no move to interrupt, "I have knowledge that the nations would kill to get their hands on. But that's not the reason why I asked you to meet me here, rather... I have a request."

His eyes narrowed, "What is your request, Eyeless Demon of the Snow?"

The corners of my lips quirked up as amused chuckles slipped past at hearing the name, "Yoru's fine you know, 'Eyeless Demon of the Snow' is quite a mouthful." I was relieved that the tense atmosphere was finally broken and replaced with a more calm one instead.

I could tell that Itachi felt the same.

I leaned back slightly and placed my hands behind my back as I tilted my head towards the sky, "My request is that you don't send Sasuke down the path of the avenger." A sad frown made its way to my face as Itachi looked at me with conflicting emotions as he tensed up once more, "I've seen what happens to him in the future and it's not good at all."

I paused to take a breath, planning on continuing but Itachi spoke up, "Are you implying that you want me hand over my otouto to you so you can make sure that he stays off of that path?"

I flinched but nodded, "You are correct, but I can sense that you don't trust me."

"Hn."

I turned towards him with my legs still crossed and placed my hands in my lap, "Then I give you permission for you to go through my memories and decide whether or not you think I'm telling the truth." I think I might've stunned him but after a few seconds he placed his fingers on my forehead and it took nearly everything I had to not block him out or accidentally drag him into my mindscape.

I felt him go through my memories of when Gaara joined Naruto and I, to the first time I woke up in this world without any sight, to my final moments in my home world with Okono, to me watching and reading the Naruto series, to the fatal day I had heard that my mother and brother didn't survive the plane crash, and finally my earliest memories that of which were only a blur until I could feel him slowly and carefully pull out of me with only a dull throbbing left behind.

When he pulled out all the way, I was met with a major headache. I groaned as I clutched my pounding head.

Though it wasn't long until he spoke with a hint of amusement hidden within his voice, "Mother Hen Mode?"

A rather large smirk appeared on my face as I snickered, remembering what Okono had said a few months back, "Apparently, that's what he calls it at least."

"Aa."

Once the pounding turned into a numb throbbing that was bearable enough for me to lift my head from my hand and turned towards the Uchiha, "You have to do it tomorrow, don't you?"

I received a nod, "Hai. Though I believe that my brother will be in good hands if I were to hand him over to you."

I smiled but it was quickly deflated, "But if you are going to have to pack his stuff rather quickly without raising suspicion." Itachi grunted in agreement before turning back towards the Uchiha compound. I followed his example and turned to exit the village before the normally anti-social Uchiha spoke once more, but didn't turn around.

"Farther up the river that runs through Kohona is a tree, halfway submerged in the river is where I expect you to be before the end of tomorrow."

"Sounds like an idea." And with that, I sank into the ground.

When I came up for air, I was exactly where Itachi wanted us to meet. I was on a fairly thick branch within the tree that was strong enough to hold my weight if I jumped. I started humming the tune "Bad Apple" and turned my left wrist towards me. On it was a paper bracelet with a seal, I pour some of my chakra onto the seal and unlocked it, causing smoke to appear and the thing inside came out into my hands.

It was a seemingly simple katana with an average size blade coming out of the handle that fit perfectly into my hand.

**What are you going to do with that? **I jumped at the sound of Okono's voice, since he had been silent for quite a while.

But I managed to relax and sighed, _First I want to know why you went silent._

**I went silent because I had to seal off certain parts of your mind that the Uchiha could've easily accessed and erase pretty much everything. You're turn, what are you doing with that katana?**

I smirked, _Well, I was thinking. I work well with pretty much every type of weapon there is, so I wanted to see if I could manipulate the metal of this katana and shape it to any sort of form that I want without wasting all of my chakra. If I can do that, then bounty hunting and everything that will happen in the future will be a hell of a lot easier._

**I see, and how are you going to shift the metal itself? **My smirk grew wider as I sensed Okono's interest rising.

_Like this. _I gathered up a bit of my chakra on my empty hand and then raked my hand from the bottom of the handle, to the tip of the blade. My chakra sticking and wrapping around the weapon along the way. After that was done, I placed both hands on the handle and concentrated on the chakra-infused katana.

I already had a certain type of weapon in mind so all I had to do was bend and shape it into what I envisioned. Once I felt the handle snap in half, I knew it was finished. What was once a katana was now a scythe-like weapon in both of my hands. The handle itself was almost completely engulfed in my hold save for one or two inches peeking out. The two blades extended back along my arms and curved up before peaking past my head.

I twisted the handles so the blades were facing away from me and practiced a few swings. I even tried flipping before stabbing both blades into the bark, using enough force for a finishing blow. I smirked, "Now that, is awesome. Best part is that I only had to use the chakra already in the weapon."

**Not bad, but it takes too long for it to shift.**

"Yeah, but the more I use it the faster it will shift. Now shush, I want to practice." I ignored the chuckles from Okono as I summoned a few Clones and started trying out new moves without going all out like I usually would do and attacked.

**~Time Skip To The Next Day~**

I sighed as I hung upside down from the seconded lowest branch. I could still feel the sun's rays, but it was steadily getting colder and I was too on edge to go into my mindscape to pass the time. I had also shifted the two scythes back into a katana and back into the seal so I wouldn't have to carry it around and I wouldn't want to alarm anyone into thinking I was going to attack them or something.

**Two chakra signatures coming up fast. Twelve o'clock.**

I flipped up right and sat down cross-legged and had a calm, relaxed expression just as I saw two certain Uchihas come out of the trees in front of me. Little Sasuke was on Itachi's back with a few scrolls strapped to the older Uchiha's sides. A smirk graced my expression as I felt both sets of eyes, Itachi jumped up to me from the lower branch and stood next to me as I stood on both feet, still as relaxed as possible.

"Yo, Itachi," I greeted, before angling my head towards the youngest here, "Ohayou, Sasuke-kun."

"O-Ohayou." Sasuke mumbled, digging his head into the junction of his brother's neck.

Itachi turned his head towards Sasuke, "Sasuke, this is Yoru. The one I told you about," Sasuke peaked up and I gave a little wave as Itachi continued, "He will be taking care of you for a while until everything settles."

I nodded and started talking, more to Sasuke than Itachi, "I'll also be training you as well, so you can get as strong as your brother." Sasuke seemed interested in what I was saying but didn't speak up.

Itachi lowered himself to the ground and let Sasuke stand on the branch next to him before taking the scrolls off and handed them to me. I took the scrolls from him and strapped them to my back as he turned to Sasuke. I decided that I would give them privacy and tuned them out enough until their voices were only a faint humming and only focused on the sounds around me.

Once they were done talking, Itachi gently guided a teary eyed Sasuke towards me. I took his hand with equal gentleness when Itachi handed Sasuke's hand over to me. Tilting my head towards Itachi, I caught the silent message that he was telling me,

_Take care of my otouto._

I gave a small smile and nodded,

_I will._

He nodded back to me and looked at Sasuke, poking his forehead, "Be good. We'll see each other again, Yoru will make sure of it."

I grinned, "You bet I will, I'm not letting the plans I have go to waste." I heard Sasuke try and quiet a little giggle that tried to show itself. Itachi let out a few chuckles before kneeling eye-level to Sasuke and exchanging goodbyes. Sasuke and I stood on the branch and waved as Itachi looked back before dashing back to Kohona. Once I could no longer feel his chakra, I gathered Sasuke up in my arms and said,

"Now don't freak out. It's going to feel weird at first and it takes up a lot of chakra so try to stay still, alright?"

He nodded, "Alright." I guided my chakra down to my feet and sank to the ground with a familiar destination in mind

* * *

**And that seems like a good place to stop for now ^u^**

**Sneak peak of the next chapter:**

_"I know! Why don't we show you around! There's a lot of rooms here and it can be very easy to get lost."_

_"Sure."_

_..._

_"What is Tou-san doing?"_

_"I don't know, should we get closer?"_

_"I think we should."_

**Reviews motivate me to upload chapters faster! Constrictive criticism is welcomed, flames (however) are not.**

**See you guys next time!**


End file.
